


Amortenia

by weirdragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdragon/pseuds/weirdragon
Summary: A RonxBlaise fanfic cause I feel like there are barely any of those.





	Amortenia

Ronald Weasley was walking to the train alone. Ginny had run off and all his other siblings were busy. He was looking for Harry and Hermione when two arms slithered around him. 

"Ronnykins!" A voice said and Ron sighed, of course it would be him. 

"Not now Blaise." A head dropped on his shoulder and he stopped walking. "Blaise... " He said, trying and failing to sound menacing. 

"Yes Honey?" 

"Get off." 

"No can do, Sweety." 

Ron groaned. "Stop calling me that were not dating, we're barely friends!" He just felt Blaise chuckle so he whipped around to face him. "You know I'm right!" Ron ranted. "The second we get to Hogwarts you might still do this occasionally but we'll barely talk or hang out enough to even be friends!" Blaise's grip around Ron loosened ever so slightly. 

"We can change that, Love!" Blaise said. Ron just shook his head. 

"Whatever." He said. Blaise just smiled and leaned forward. Ron didn't move and Blaise came closer. He didn't move until he realized their lips were touching. His hands were at his sides awkwardly so he moved them stiffly up to Blaise's shoulders. Then he realized Blaise had closed his eyes and followed his lead, eyes fluttering shut. When Blaise finally pulled away, Ron was breathless. Blaise smiled and Ron noticed that during the kiss they and moved closer, standing only a few centimeters apart with their arms wrapped around each other. Ron looked at Blaise and ran.

Ron ran until he found Hermione, who was standing by the side of the train. 

"Ron! Are you okay you-" But Harry walked up and interrupted her. "You're redder than your hair, mate." Hermione nodded in agreement and Ron smiled. 

"I'm fine, should we find a compartment?" The other two, though still looking concerned, nodded and they boarded the train.

**Author's Note:**

> Skree! Hi, I don't know what I'm doing. There will be more later in life.


End file.
